


Sick Day

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Adorable Sans, Caring Reader, F/M, Sans hates medicine, Sick Sans, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Sans has gotten a cold and it's up to you to take care of him.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am having a craze of adorable Sans. Seriously I have a picture of a cute sleeping Sans as my homescreen. He's so cute! Anyway, enjoy the short one shot!

"ahcoo!"

Sans' sneeze made you jump and turn to face him. While his sneezes are cute and small, it usually causes concern to rise within you. He's wiping his nose hole with the sleeve of his jacket, looking at you apologetically. He smiles shyly at you. 

"s-sorry. got dust stuck in my- ahcoo!" he sneezed again before he could finish his sentence. He shivered suddenly, his bones rattling at the action as he pulls his jacket closer to his body. 

"J-jeeze, did it s-suddenly get chilly in h-here or w-what?" he said jokingly with a smile. 

You narrow your eyes at him suspiciously and leaned close, almost touching his face. He looked surprised at your actions as you observed him. There's a blue flush on his face, his shivering and- you put your forehead against his skull causing his flush to deepen- he has a temperature. 

You pull away and frowned at him. "You have a fever." you pointed out. 

Sans looks at you in surprise before he grins shakily. "n-nah. i can't be s-sick. the cold just goes right t-through me- ahcoo!" he sneezed again before coughing and groaning miserably afterwards. 

"You're sick Sans." you said once more and stood up, wrapping your arms around him and lifted him up. You carried him flush to your chest as you walked up the stairs to the bedroom. "Come on. You need rest."

Sans looked up at you, looking like he wanted to protest before he was interrupted by another coughing fit. He shivered and buried his face to your chest before nodding, his hands gripping onto your shirt as he clung onto you. 

~~~

Sans shivered under the sheets as you put a wet towel on his skull. You had changed his clothes and wrapped him up in a warm fluffy blanket up to his shoulders. His eyes closed shut as he tried to suppress his pained shivers. You look at him sympathetically and grabs a warm bowl of soup you has made earlier from the bedside table. 

You raise your hand and gently stroke his skull to gain his attention. He opens his eyes to stare at your through hazy eye lights. 

"Come on Sans." you said and grabs a spoonful of soup from the bowl. You had left it to cool until it was the right temperature to eat. "Eat up. Then you can take your medicine and sleep."

He scrunched his face at the mention of medicine but you placate him by prepping butterfly kisses all over his skull. 

"it hurts." he says in a small voice and you nodded with a small sad smile. 

"Shh...I know Sans. I know." you said softly and gives him the spoon. He opens his mouth compliantly and ate the warm soup, swallowing easily afterwards and sighing at the warm feeling. You scoop another spoonful and fed him, he ate it without a fuss. 

You keep feeding him until he turns his head away, signaling that he's full. You smile and placed the half eaten bowl on the bedside table before grabbing the medicine conveniently placed in a small cup. 

He takes one look at it and shakes his head while turning away. You sigh softly and rubs his cheek with your free hand. "I know it taste bad Sans. But you have to take it. You don't want to stay sick longer right?"

Sans still refused to open his mouth. 

You smile patiently. "Tell you what, if you eat this I'll go grab a special bottle of ketchup and you can drink half of it. Sounds fair?"

He contemplated the offer, looking between you and the medicine before sighing defeatedly and opens his mouth. You smile thankfully at him and carefully tilt the cup to his mouth. He swallows the entire thing, poking his tongue out afterwards in displeasure. 

You kiss his cheek in thanks and leave the room to go grab the bottle of ketchup. Once you retrieved the bottle you waited about twenty seconds before walking back up the stairs and into the bedroom. You smile at the sight of him sleeping peacefully on the bed, curled up with a soft pillow, his hands wrapped around it and his face half buried in the soft material. 

You walk closer and placed the bottle of ketchup on his bedside table, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before leaving the room. You left the door slightly ajar to make sure that you can hear him if he calls for you. 

Sometimes taking care of a sick Sans is worth it whenever you get to see him being so adorable.


End file.
